


Vision of a Vampire in Moonlight - Rosemary Magic AU

by imsorrycantrelate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Magic AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, all the kids are magic users and the trolls are supernatural beings sorta deal, not like the show that would be stupid, oh and all the kids are trans of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorrycantrelate/pseuds/imsorrycantrelate
Summary: Rose, surrounded by talented magic users, always wanted to be a powerful witch or warlock. After getting fed up with her family, she tries yet again to look into the future and sees a vision of a beautiful vampire in the moonlight.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose forced her eyes open, hoping she wouldn’t have to handle the sun’s light breaking through the window. She always preferred it when she woke up to a cold morning, that ranged from rain to a bleak sky, only not raining when she had to leave her home. She tried to remember what day it was. Saturday? She hoped so. Her mom’s yell for her to get out of bed echoed through the halls and into her ear. 

It couldn’t be that late, thought Rose. It couldn’t be past noon. She unrolled her window and saw it was sunny. She rolled it back down immediately. She noticed her nails still had some cracked nail polish on them and decided to scratch it off as she looked on her laptop to see if she had gotten any messages. No, she had not. She looked in her mirror and noticed her lipstick had gotten smudged because she had forgotten to take it off the night before. To give her credit, she was trying to stay up until 4 am, a liminal time that she knew would be great for practicing spells. Or even just getting one spell to work. However, that failed. She had run out of caffeinated tea since her mom kept on fucking buying non-caffeinated. She had caught onto her games. 

What a hypocrite, thought Rose as she put on more lipstick. She was wearing her witches robes that she had made herself. She tied a sash around her waist, adding to her dramatic appearance. She sighed as she noticed her hair, which she had taken so long to straighten, had curled up again. 

“Mom? Where are you?” Rose stepped out, glad that her mom kept all the windows in the house blocked so Rose wasn’t blinded when she left her room. Rose perked up when she saw her mom wobble to her. 

“You’re up! How you doin’ Roossssiee?” She hiccuped. Her mom was in wizard’s robes, stained with red. Rose couldn’t say she wasn’t disappointed it wasn’t blood. At least that would be cool. Or maybe signify that her mom was working again.

“Rose, Mom. Just Rose. I’m doing fine, how are you?” 

“I’m doing just great. I was having a bit of a headache earlier but good ol’ Smirnoff fixed it for me.” She said while trying to keep herself from throwing up, “And a bit of painkiller potion of course.” 

“Mom.” Rose put her hands on her hips. 

“What?” She hiccuped. “Rose, why are you looking at me like that? I thought I was the mom here.” She smiled and messed up Rose’s hair. Rose grimaced and pushed her mom’s hand away. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me.” 

“Grocery shopping?” A sudden image of the fridge with only beverages and Hot Pockets filled Rose’s mind. She was worried they were out of Hot Pockets. 

“Oh, yeah...that too. No, silly, look what happened to my boots.” Her mom lifted her robe, revealing her shiny pink boots. She stuck out one of them, showing that the toe end had melted. “I accidentally spilled something on my boot and this happened!” She hiccuped and some of what she was drinking fell out of her martini glass and onto her other boot. 

“Oh, in that case, I think I would prefer to stay home. I have all the shoes and things I need.” She adjusted her headband. 

“Are you sure? You know I support you honey I could buy you some boots just like mine! Or dresses or headbands or-” 

“I think I’m good Mom.” She rolled her eyes when her mom wasn’t looking. 

“Rose? What are you wearing exactly?” Roxy squinted at her clothes. Rose embarrassedly looked away. “Are those your witch robes?” 

“Possibly. I was hoping eventually I would be something closer to a warlock.” 

“Roseeeeee, I know you want to be a witch, or a warlock, or whatever, but I’m a sorcerer and I have no clue at all if any of that magic can be passed down to you. Just remember to keep that in mind next time you stay up to 2 am.” 

“I know, Mom. You don’t have to keep on telling me. What else am I supposed to want to be when you have all this wizard shit in this house? You know? And maybe I can learn how to do magic even if it wasn’t naturally given to me?” 

Her mom sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Fine, fine. Oh, and make sure when you do practice, please start with the simple stuff? Last time I passed by your room you were chanting out hexes.” 

“Yeah? Dave was mean to me.” 

“Don’t hex him, sweetie.” She grinned and walked away. Rose went to the kitchen, saw that there indeed were no Hot Pockets, and just drank some juice she was sure was for her mom’s mixing purposes. She heard someone behind her. 

“Yo, how’s it going in juice city?” Dave came up behind her and stole the juice. “The fuck? Cranberry?” Dave was wearing a stupid t-shirt that he was just beginning to outgrow and sunglasses, even though it was dark, and boxers with record symbols all over them. 

“Oh, well hello Dave. Thank you for the warm greeting. You’ll find your usually well-stocked fruit libation has been, well,” she thought for a second, “it’s gone.” 

“Fuck. Any Hot Pockets? It’s noon, ain’t it?” 

Rose looked at the clock on the oven, “Yes, it does seem to be the point where the sun appears to be in the middle of the sky. Why didn’t you check yourself? You have the eyewear to do it.” She smirked. 

“Haha, very funny. You know why I wear these.” 

“Yes, but we’re not going anywhere today, are we? Unless you plan on a secret outing to your local neighborhood dork?” 

“John is out of town again. Jade is, uh, I think she’s hunting today.” 

“Monsters?” 

“Yeah, she says she saw something in the woods and she wants to go investigate it.” 

“We all know she just wants to get bitten by something,” Rose winked. 

“It’s not a full moon, Rose, she’s not going to get bitten by a werewolf. Not today. Also hypocrite,” he lightly punched her in the shoulder. 

“Are you accusing me of being hypocritical to Jade’s desire to be part wolf? Are you accusing me of being a so-called ‘furry’?” 

“Yes, and no. I was saying all those vampire posters and books in your room make your need to be bitten by a vampire undeniable.” 

Rose blushed and was ready to punch Dave, but when he flinched she decided not to. She messed up his hair and moved on. “There are, unfortunately, no Hot Pockets in this refrigerator if recent memory does not deceive me. Now, I am busy, so do not interrupt me in my studying. Or you will face my wrath.” She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. Dave grabbed an apple and followed her. 

“All I am hearing is ‘follow me Dave so you can distract me from this witch shit as much as fucking possible,’” he said mid-chew. Rose got to her room and slammed the door behind her. “Why can’t I watch? You trying to hex me again? Last time all it gave me was a rash and I’m fairly sure that was from when dumbass John pushed me into poison oak. Maybe trying to summon some sexy demons you don’t want me to see?” 

“If I recall correctly John told me the reason you got that rash is because John said ‘I dare you to hump that tree’ and you said ‘No homo bro but that’s a good idea’ and-” 

“Hey! That did not happen!” 

“And as for sexy demons-” 

“Fine! I’ll go!” Dave kept eating the apple as he walked away. 

Rose laughed and started to get to work. She rolled up the black fluffy carpet on her floor, which revealed numerous chalk markings. She opened up her bags of ingredients and spilled them out on the floor. Start out easy, said all those patronizing magic guides and tutorials. If she was going to do this magic business she was going to start out with a bang. She was sure she had already contacted some ghosts anyway. They were very grumpy and old, so they must have been the previous owners of this house. And she even had a full conversation with the local eldritch monstrosity in the lake. The merpeople of this lagoon were sellouts who had tours of their underwater city, and in part of the tour, they passed the terrifying domain of the illustrious Gl’bgolyb. And Rose KNEW she talked to the monster, no matter what her mom or stupid brother told her. 

She started to focus again, as she had everything set up. A crystal ball she had bought at a curio shop, sigils, a book of incantations, incense, and candles all surrounded her. She started chanting. She knew if she did this just right, she could get just a glimpse of the future. A part of her knew this is where her magic was. A surge of energy around her gave the illusion of floating. She stayed focused, continuing the incantation until it was time to open her eyes. 

She almost jumped back when she opened her eyes and saw a glint in the crystal ball. She stopped herself from repeatedly saying “Shit,” because she knew that would break the spell. The crystal ball revealed a scene of the forest outside of her home. The moon was a crescent lamp in the glimmering sky. It’s light revealed a tall, admittedly handsome, sublime woman in robes that looked like the culmination of every vampire crush Rose had ever had. In her hair were colorful flowers and on her fangs was rainbow blood. She glowed in the darkness, staring up at the sky. She seemed a few years older than her, but of course Rose had no idea what time this vision was from. Rose could see her own hand, which seemed to have a recent cut across it. Finally, something she could use to know when this would be. If the vision wasn’t so blurry, she would have a better idea of who she was looking for. Then the vampire looked directly at Rose, her eyes a deep green. Then the vision blurred. 

“Fuck, fucking shit, what was, what was that?” Rose got up and quickly wrote everything down in her journal. She was still blushing. That was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, she thought as she wrote down every detail. She made stars around the important details, like her hand and the moon, but then found herself putting hearts around everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Rose, snap out of it! We’re talking about very serious business here,” said John. 

Jade laughed, accidentally snorting, “Very important ghost business.” 

“Yes! There was a ghost Jade, I know I saw one. And this time it wasn’t Nanna. She would have pranked me.” 

“Maybe it was Jane and that WAS the prank, John,” said Jade. She was playing with her cafeteria food as she looked at their cousins hanging out nearby. 

Rose was writing in her notebook, taking notes for her future novel. Dave snapped his fingers in front of Rose’s face, making her swat them away. 

“She’s probably just thinking about her visions or whatever. Or cute girls.” Rose pushed him over. “Hey, no need to do that.” 

“Maybe I was recollecting on my past visions. Yes, I have a faint memory of one. The day of your inevitable doom, the doom of all of you, all of humanity, wrought down upon you by the goddess that stands before you.”

“C’mon Rose, you’ve only had one vision, supposedly, and that was years ago. It’s all you bring up that I can believe.” He noticed she was carrying her wand in her backpack, “Rose, really? What’s the point of carving your own wand out of sticks you found outside if you can’t do anything with them?” 

“Well, David, I do not see you doing anything more impressive with those mere charms you conjure.” She rolled her eyes. 

John and Jade looked all around the cafeteria building, having heard these same arguments many times before. “You still upset about the whole, uh, magic school thing?” 

“I don’t know why I would be upset about something so petty.” She pushed down on her pen harder, almost ripping the paper with every stroke. 

“Look, Rose-” The bell rang, cutting off their conversation. Rose slammed her book shut and walked to class with Jade, who tried her hardest to get Rose to talk about something else. 

“I think Jack is a werewolf, but I’m not sure how to confirm. You have any ideas, Rose?” She tried to get Rose to smile, but all she got was a stoic expression. 

Hours later, the sun was already starting to set on the October afternoon as Rose and Dave walked home. It had been silent most of the way, Dave trying to speak up, but holding back. Rose was trying to remember the moon cycle, but she had forgotten what moon she was even looking for. It had been so long it just had become a habit. Her cut-less hand indicated to her that it was most likely not this night. At least this vision gave her a proper distraction from the rest of her life. As they started walking down a hill, crunching the dead leaves with every step, Dave raised his voice.

“Rose, I don’t know why-No, I do know why you’re upset. But I need to tell you, I’m not going. That school can fuck off for all I care.” 

Rose stopped in her tracks. “You’re not going? Why wouldn’t you go? That’s one of the most prestigious schools in the nation, in the world!” 

“Yeah, for wizards and shit! I’m not, I’m not some fucking wizard. I can barely do fucking anything.” 

“Jade has shown you can manipulate time. That’s one of the most powerful forms of magic there is.” She furiously walked ahead of him, but his long strides matched hers. 

“Yeah? I’m still not going. I don’t care about magic, and I’m not going to leave you alone with Mom. If anyone should go to some prestigious magic school, it should be you. You have more potential than me, and you actually give a shit about it.” 

“We don’t know if I even had that vision, Dave. It might have been a delusion.” Rose never wanted to admit it, but a part of her felt it was true. 

“Look, ya don’t know that. We’re only 16, many things can change. Maybe you will become the most amazing witch in the world, and I’ll go where I belong, behind the counter of a Subway.” 

She laughed, “You have more potential than that.” 

“Yeah? And so do you.” He smiled, “Got you there huh?” 

“Hush your mouth, you plebeian troglodyte.” They started walking at a normal pace again. 

“Besides, I,” the last comment took more energy from Dave than the last ones, “I don’t want to become like him.” From his tone, Rose could gather who Dave meant by him. 

“Do not worry, David, my dear brother. Even if you wanted to, no man could reach the level of maliciousness that man had. You will become nothing like him, I will make sure of it.” She nudged him affectionately. He sniffled and scratched underneath his glasses, giving Rose a rare attempt to see the electric-like scars that rained down from his eyes to the top of his cheeks. 

They reached the door of their home. Rose moved the brass knocker as the wind howled. Rose wondered when she would stop hoping her mom would come down the stairs sober, as her mom pulled the door open with a tonic at hand. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up today. Had to,” she hiccuped, “finish some things. Can’t drive when I’m on potions and all.” They walked inside as their mom continued, “Ooooh, Davey, have you decided if you’re going to that school yet?” 

“I haven’t really decided,” began Dave before he saw Rose’s grimace, “but I’m leaning towards a no. I am already halfway through high school anyway.”

“Okay honey, just remember that I always,” another hiccup, “support you. But uh, don’t take this opportunity lightly. It’s a big decision. Okay, everybody, I lost track of time, so it’s pizza again! Woo yeah! Pizza!” 

Rose grunted. 

“What’s wrong honey?” She put her hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

“Nothing, just a long day at school.” 

“Okay, tell me if you need anything pumpkin!” 

After yet another disappointing dinner, at least it was warm this time, Rose slammed the door to her bedroom. She groaned into her pillow, and then took note of everything that had happened that day. She hoped it would make her feel better, but it only seemed to add to her teenage angst. She threw her pillow at the wall, then kicked her bed. She got onto her computer and tried hacking one of her favorite games, but she couldn’t focus. She slammed the buttons and had to stop herself from flinging the controller. She didn’t have the energy to knit, or any ideas to write. If only magic could calm her down. No crystals were helping at the moment, it seemed. 

Then when she flopped onto her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, she thought of one thing that could possibly work. One particular elixir, less magical, more practical. She grabbed a pin, she had learned how to pick locks long ago. She had come up with this idea before, but this was the first time she had taken a step out of her room with it in mind. She took soft steps down to the bottom level, knowing her brother was too busy listening to music or gaming, and her mother was still brewing potions. 

She got to the glass cabinet, appreciating the aesthetic of bright potions in old wine glasses. She picked the lock, and took out something mild enough to just calm down her nerves. She took out a fanciful old wine glass. She poured out the blood red tonic and began to swig it down, trying to ignore the bitter taste. 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stepped back when she saw her mom next to her. “Rose! What are you doing?” 

“Just having a drink. Been a long week. Might as well.” She kept the glass out of her mom’s reach. “How’d you know I was here?” 

“I have a spell on this cabinet, Rose, to keep people out of it. Especially minors.” She tried to grab the glass again. “Rose, give that glass to me.” 

“Yeah, or what?” She stepped away from her, smirking and lifting the glass to her lips. She looked out the glass back door as dead leaves passed by. “It’s not like anyone stops you, why should you stop me? Are you worried I’ll fall down the same path huh? That I’ll make up for my bullshit by buying you gifts? That, that-” Her hand was shaking with fury and then clasped around the glass, shattering it completely. The shards cut away Rose’s hand. 

Roxy gasped, “Rose are you alright? I can fix it for you I’ll just-” 

“Don’t bother, I’m fine. I’ll clean this up. I’ll put the drink back. I’m sorry, just, just go back to your work mom. I know you don’t have much time.” Rose practically had to push her mom back to her cauldron, then did just as she said. Her hand wasn’t bleeding much, and no glass got stuck. 

As she stared out the glass door, a sense of deja-vu filled her. Something within her told her to step outside. The moon lit her path as the cold bit her nose. She didn’t know why she was compelled to take a breath of fresh air, whether it was the drink or her own conviction. It didn’t matter.

She wobbled out, her vision blurred. She could faintly distinct the outlines of autumn trees and the crescent moon. 

That’s when she saw her. The enchanting, divine lady of her past visions. Well, young lady. Now that she was seeing this again, she could tell she was probably as old as Rose herself. The beautiful creature of the night glowed in her robes, full of ruffles like she had not changed since a gala of the Elizabethan ages. Or, well, Rose guessed to be Victorian. There was a chance there were some Victorian and more modern elements added later on...oh don’t get distracted Rose. 

The vampire was hiding, either shyly or teasingly, behind a tree. 

“What are youuuuu doing here?” asked Rose, pointing to her. She hiccuped. 

“I apologize. I was merely taking an evening stroll. I didn’t happen to step on your property did I? I would hate to show up uninvited.” She smirked. 

Rose giggled, “You making vampire jokes, you silly vampire? Yeah, I know it you. It isss gotta be. Thisss is it issn’t it? Fuck! And I’m, am I drunk? I don’t thiink so but,” she caught herself on the tree. “No, I thinks I am.” She giggled again, “Who knows how you got here, maybe you smelled my stinky blood? Hm?” She waved her bleeding hand at her. As she got closer she could see the glint of the vampire’s hoop earrings and her black lipstick. Rose could kiss those luscious lips right now, but the blood that dripped off of them made her hesitate. “Dear gods you’re sexy.” She jumped into the vampire’s arms, startling her, “Please, please turn me into a vampire. We could,” she hiccuped, “we could be the most powerful creatures on Earth together. No, in the universe. Our power could topple empires with a single look of your gorgeous, seeeeexy eyes.” Rose stared into the vampire’s jewel green eyes. The vampire grew brighter. As Rose pulled herself closer to kiss her, the vampire pushed her off. 

“Okay, you should go back inside. Yes, I am a vampire, but I was just feeding off some deer I found nearby. And I advise you to leave before that happens because that blood of yours is tempting. You wouldn’t want me to suck all of your blood out would you?” 

Rose winked, “Pleeease.” 

The vampire sighed and dragged Rose back to her home, pushing her into her house. 

“Wait! Waaait. At least give me your number, you majestic dweller of the star-speckled sky.” It made the vampire blush again. 

The vampire took out a piece of paper from a pocket and a pen from the other, “Here, you can have this.” Rose opened the scrap of paper to see it was her gamertag. 

“It is the same as my pesterchum.” She gave her one last hug, and a peck on the cheek. “I have great hope that we will meet again someday. Farewell, my friend.” She closed the door and ran off, leaving Rose standing there, blushing with a piece of paper in her hand. 

Rose had done it. She did it. She “successfully”, as she would put it, flirted with a vampire. A hot, beautiful vampire. She turned around, fell, and passed out on the floor.


End file.
